


Greedy

by Donya



Series: Frostiron fluff [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't worship Loki 24/7. Loki takes his revenge for that insult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greedy

Tony was working on something, Loki was told as he was thrown out of the workshop. That was unbelievable. Stark preferred his robots and suits over his lover? How insulting. Loki pouted and narrowed his eyes, hissing at Tony, who just ignored that display of negative emotions. So no sex? Not at all? Not a sweet little quickie against a wall?

Fine, Loki thought angrily, he would take his revenge by devouring Stark's favourite snacks.

Somewhere between the fourth doughnut and the second cup of coffee, Loki realised he might regret his evil plan. He didn't feel well. Cursed Midgardian crap. It got worse and worse. Defeated by an idiotic tummy ache, Loki retreated to the bedroom and curled on the bed, whimpering. He was so nauseous yet too tired to move at all, he could only hope the awful feeling would pass without him vomiting on Stark's pillow. Or maybe that would teach Stark a lesson. Hmm.

Before Loki managed to desecrate Tony's favourite pillow, the super soft one with blue clouds imprinted on it, he fell asleep, so fast he did not notice. What awoke him was a something cold on his forehead, cold and wet, he winced and jerked violently, afraid it might be a dead bird bleeding on him. But what would a dying bird do in Stark's bedroom?

'There, there, hush.' That was Tony's voice, he sounded amused, of course, amused by Loki's suffering. Pretending to be so caring all of a sudden was not going to fool Loki, even when he was dying from the doughnut overdose, his mind was still clear.

'You came here to mock me, Stark?' Loki mumbled trying to express his anger but it came out rather pitiful. Stark helped him sit up and let Loki lean against his chest. A glass of water was raised to Loki's lips.

'Drink, you'll feel better, you doughnut thief.'

'Are you done with your project?'

'No, I have a greedy five-year-old to take care of. Drink.'

Loki drank obediently, snuggling closer to Tony, pleased that despite the high price he paid, he won that round. Stark was with him, cuddling and making annoying, unfunny jokes, but surprisingly enough, his presence somehow cured Loki's poisoning that turned out not to be lethal.


End file.
